


铁奇异/斗奇 早晨的烦恼

by whitedeer00



Category: Doctor Strange - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitedeer00/pseuds/whitedeer00
Relationships: Cloak of levitation/Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 7





	铁奇异/斗奇 早晨的烦恼

#鬥篷就是鬥篷的樣子，不是人形  
#PWP

身为一个正常的男性都会碰到每日早起的尴尬。当然、就算Stephen Strange成为至尊法师之后这种状况当然还是会碰到。事实上、在他的双手还没毁去之前，性生活一直都不能算少。 

仔细想想他最近确实都没日没夜的泡在图书馆里，明明可以用灵魂出窍的方式一边让身体休息，一边阅读着相关资料，却坚持硬是要待在这里看。 

可能是昨天晚上太过熟悉的梦境与触感，实在让他相当怀念与内疚，也难怪今天的胯下比以往更加燥热难耐。平时总是批在肩膀上的斗篷也不晓得跑去哪里了，不过这样正好，就算斗篷只是有意识地上古法器，他也实在不想让其他人看见自己这种狼狈的样子。 

何况要是斗篷看见了，估计又会是一场体力活， Stephen Strange现在并不想在这个时候和斗篷玩在一起。 

梦境是他和Tony Stark逐渐熟悉了起来的画面，因为Loki入侵地球，那时多留意了Tont Stark 一些，毕竟能躲过心灵控制的可只有他一个。那时候的 Stephen Strange从来没想过会和他发展出什么。 

他们谁都没有挑明这种暧昧的关系。Tony Stark 总是会在结束了手上的工作后来到圣所，他会剥去 Stephen Strange身上的斗篷，他总是对 Stephen Strange身上那件斗篷抱有敌意，奇怪的是斗篷也没有任何抗拒，就这么离开了他的主人。 

Tony Stark并没有留意这种小细节，他会再接着脱去 Stephen Strange身上的衣服，长年在研究机器的双手带着薄茧，那双手会爱抚着他的肌肤，引起医生的一阵战栗，尽管有了无数次的床事，他仍然每次都会止不住地颤抖着。他想、也许这就是 Tony Stark天生的魅力吧。 

再然后 Tony Stark总是会在他濒临高潮时勒紧了Stephen Strange的喉间，那种窒息式的性爱总能让医生的身体得到无比的快感与满足，这是一个只有他才知道的秘密。谁都想不到至尊法师居然会这么喜爱这种近乎变态的性癖。 

在死亡过无数次后，Stephen Strange只有在这种时候才能真真切切的感觉到自己活着，抬头就能看见趴在他身上闷哼着声埋头很操他的 Tony Stark。有时候心情好，他还会仰起头舔去 Tony Stark额上的薄汗，像极了一只濒死却又性感的猎豹，当然、这也惹得 Tony Stark又是一阵新的抽差，操的他连呻吟都喊不出口，只能流着口水发出意味不明的闷哼声。 

“嗯...”越是回想梦里的场景，Stephen Strange只觉得下腹涨得难受。他好想念 Tony Stark，可是他却不晓得该用什么资格去缅怀他、去想念他。 是他让Tony Stark去领死的，加上他们之间仅仅像是个称职的床伴，从来没说过喜欢更没有说过爱，他不晓得自己该用什么立场去回想。 

思索了片刻后把自己还是不断微微颤抖的手伸进了裤子内胡乱摩挲，闭上眼想像着 Tony Stark抚摸他的模样。那双手总是喜欢先抚摸上自己的锁骨，然后滑过小腹，最后才溜进腿间，灵活的爱抚着他的分身，偶尔还会逗弄着下方的囊袋。 

Stephen Strange 的喘息声逐渐粗重了起来，尽管模仿着对方的动作，双手毕竟是受过了伤，颤抖不已的双手终究和 Tony Stark的双手有所差异，光是这样的动作并不能够满足他，他渴望着更多的触碰，湿润的双眼环顾着四周，却发现没有任何一样东西能满足自己，他只好闭上眼，想像着男人正在帮他自慰一样。 

很快的他终于忍不住发出了细碎的呻吟与喘息，静谧的图书馆内显的异常色情。 

恍然间好像看见他最后死去的画面，脑中的意识瞬间被拉回，发泄似的快速撸了几下，手中的分身涨得难受，最后干脆拱起了腰来回蹭着自己的掌心，终于忍不住喊出了声音Tony，失神了片刻才意识到自己已经射了。 

黏腻的精液射得他满手都是，茫然的喘了几口气后准备站起身去换洗一下，这才发现斗篷不晓得何时回来了，明明没有任何可以看出它在不高兴的迹象，但 Stephen Strange就是有一种斗篷现在气炸了的感觉。 

“嘿...我想你得让我去洗个澡？”既然被看见了， Stephen Strange倒也不躲，他放轻了声音算是命令斗篷妥协。 

可斗篷却丝毫没有让开的意思，它用着左右两侧的下䙓把 Stephen Strange按回了桌面，还没等他反应过来斗篷已经把他的腿抬到了那个算是…肩膀的位置，这下 Stephen Strange真的有些慌了起来，下意识的合拢双腿想要隐藏起还有些精神的阴茎与有些湿润的后穴，“嘿、嘿、Stop—!”喊出口的话却是带着浓浓的情欲与沙哑。 

斗篷当然并没有因此停下动作，下摆沾上了Stephen Strange指尖上的精液，它把自己的下䙓卷起来卷成像是一个突起的棒状，硬生生地朝着后穴捅了进去。撕裂的疼痛让他有些恍神，他却觉得特别满足。 

疼却带着异样的满足感，刺激感让原先就已经有些精神么分身更加挺立，前端甚至隐隐沁出了些许黏稠的液体，斗篷的质感并不能算上非常柔软，狭小的穴道被斗篷前后进出的，搞的他有些腿软。 

大概是怕主人的声音会吸引其他人过来，斗篷干脆把装饰用的金属片塞到了 Stephen Strange的嘴里，避免他发出更多的呻吟。它用着內里的布料来回磨蹭着他的分身，以及已经红肿发硬的乳尖。 

Stephen Strange果不其然地发出了咽呜，他轻咬着金属片想要抑制着自己的声音，却反而让口水沿着嘴角滑落，看起来特别性感。斗篷模仿着他看了无数次的动作，纠着自己的布料狠狠操着自己的主人。 

它来回辗压着 Stephen Strange体内的敏感点，它能感觉到自己的下䙓肯定被 Stephen Strange沾湿了，它越发快速地来回抽插着，它用领口抚上了 Stephen Strange看起来特别脆弱的颈脖，最终却没有像 Tony Stark一样狠狠的掐住他。 

颈边搔痒的触感让 Stephen Strange有些眼角泛红，他忽然有些不明白自己到底在做什么，身体本能的渴求了快感，迎合著斗篷的动作晃着腰间，他伸出手抚上了斗篷的领口。 

斗篷的动作顿了顿，猛的一个用力顶进，惹得 Stephen Strange受不住又射了一次，浊白的精液射在小腹上与红色的布料上，他忍不住软了腿差点跪了下去，好在斗篷及时拖住了他的腰间。 

“嘿…你这是在吃醋吗…”最后昏睡过去前，Stephen Strange悠悠地问了句。


End file.
